


Short Dialogues - 短剧场

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Short Stories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 一些桶迈的小剧场，凑够十条发一章。不定期更新。偶尔有擦边球，但是没有真车【挠头】Some short dialogue-form stories of Bucket/MJ fandom. Ten stories per chapter.Marked "M" for occasional mature content.





	1. 1 to 10

**昵称一**  
       “我可以叫你Bucket吗？”  
       “唔（好）。”

 

 **昵称二**  
        “你想让我叫你什么？”  
        “Honey, Sweetheart, Sugar, Dear，都可以。”  
        “那就叫小鸡好了。”  
        “——滚！”

 

**昵称三**

      “我的小蟋蟀，小辣椒，小蒜头，小黄瓜，小包菜——”  
        “你到底想说什么？！”  
        “我是在用不同国家对爱人的昵称来叫你呀，你喜欢哪一个？”  
        “？？？？？？？？？？”

 

 **外遇**  
       “床上这根头发是直的。”  
        “……”  
        【两个卷毛哈哈哈哈哈哈笑飞】

 

 **穿衣品味**  
       “为什么你总是穿一些那么丑的衣服？”  
        “因为买不到合适的衣服。”  
        “……你的确很高。”

 

 **入戏太深**  
       "Bucket？”  
        “嗯？”  
        “You jump, I jump。”  
        “？？？？？？？？？？？”

 

 **冷幽默**  
       “你为什么想叫我小鸡？”  
        “因为这样有个chick/chicken的双关。”

 

 **嫉妒**  
       “你能不能不要唱得high了就撕衣服？！”

 

 **黑历史**  
       “听说你喜欢在录音棚里看小黄片？”  
        “我向来靠荷尔蒙创作你不知道吗？”  
        【所以你出了两百多张pikes？你的荷尔蒙真是无处宣泄啊】

 

 **调戏**  
        “小妖精你在我面前又跳舞又抓裆的今晚别想下床啦！！！！（扑）”


	2. 11 to 20

**攀比**

        “Bucket？”

        “嗯？”

        “你能不能不要老是把你粉丝送的礼物放房间里？没地方走路了。”

        “你嫉妒吗？”

        “我才不嫉妒！我的粉丝比你多！”

        “是啊，可是每次你丢过去的东西总是被撕烂。”

        “——你给我滚！！！！！！”

 

**道具play**

        “你喜欢我摸这里吗？嗯？”

        “……唔……喜欢……”

        “这里呢？你喜欢吗？”

        “啊、啊哈……别停……”

        “那这里呢？还是再往——”

        “啊靠靠靠痛啊快把手拿开你手套上的水钻硌到我的【哔——】啦！！！！！”

 

**后遗症**

        “亲爱的你能不能把你的白手套脱掉？我已经吓软了。”

 

**经济纠纷**

        “虽然你给我上，但是你让我给你的专辑配音我还是要收钱的。”

 

**挑剔**

        “亲爱的，我的衣服呢？”

        “哦，我全烧了。”

        “……我就知道你对我的着装品味很不满。”

 

**初次见面**

        “你好，我是Michael Jackson。”

        “你好，我是一只鸡。”

        “？？？？？？？？？？”

 

**非正常告白一**

        “你就像我在墓地里弹琴时看到的天使一样美丽。”

 

**现场事故**

        “你刚才踢飞的雕塑砸到了我的脸。”

 

**嫌弃**

        “你在现场跳的是什么玩意儿啊。”

        【没人敢跟你比好吗迈迈】

 

**非正常告白二**

        “我已经把安眠药都扔掉了。”


	3. 21 to 30

**吵架**

            “如果你再不抽空带我去迪士尼乐园，我就离家出走。”

            “你离家出走，你能去哪儿？”

            “你不要忘记，我上回离家出走的时候，我把我的鸡窝给烧了。”

            “Excuse me？？那个是虚构的故事好吗！！！！”

 

**粤语**

            “鸡母鸡？”

            “鸡。”

            【……好冷啊真的】

 

**意外收获**

            “Bucket你居然有腹肌？！”

            “……这两天你的需求比较大。”

            “【羞】”

 

**非正常告白三**

            “Bucket，为什么家里忽然多了那么多只鸡？”

            “因为我觉得是时候见家长了。”

            “？？？？？？？？？”

 

**保镖**

            “Bucket我觉得你有当保镖的潜质。”

            “是吗？”

            “已经有很多人跟我报告，说在进到庄园里的时候被一个手拿两把菜刀的面具怪人吓跑了。”

            “我说了那只是玩具，可是他们不相信我。”

 

**Chicken Fetish**

            “不，你在艹我的时候绝对不能戴那个鬼畜的鸡头套。”

 

**打赌**

            “如果我赢了，你的下一条MV要穿着裙子拍。”

            “如果我赢了，你就要穿着西装皮鞋打领结去巡演。”

            “……算了我不赌了。”

 

**异宠**

            “你想看看我养的蜘蛛吗？”

            “我对蜘蛛毛过敏。”

            “你想看看我养的猩猩吗？”

            “我对猩猩的毛过敏。”

            “你想看看我养的蛇吗？”

            “我对蛇的鳞片过敏。”

            “你就不能找点走心的借口吗？”

            “你养了我这一只鸡还不够吗？”

 

**调情（Flirt）**

            “那你看我屌吗？”

            “看。”

 

**非正常告白四**

            “我们一起去新闻发布会吧。”

            【迈迈你不要老想着搞个大新闻】


	4. 31 to 40

射孔

            “我们叫外卖吧。”

            “一会儿外卖到了你去开门。”

            “……那我们还是吃泡面吧。”

            【。。。OOC了我擦】

 

阶级差距

            “Bucket你的身家居然只有八百万？”

            “……我只是个默默无闻的，靠着一门手艺赚钱的吉他手罢了。”

            “好的我把你包下了。”

            “……等等？？？？？？”

 

OOC

            “Bucket你、你居然是个花臂？？！！！”

 

性癖一

            “Mick你的声音真好听。”

            “谢谢。”

            “音色好多变啊，——想玩role play吗？”

            “……好的。”

 

性癖二

            “Bucket你他妈的把、把录音机给我关掉！！！”

            【场景……自己想象w】

 

床上尬聊

            “我、我有点紧张。”

            “放松点，我们还没定谁在上面呢。”

            “可是体位那么多，在下面也不代表什么啊。”

            “……你紧张的时候脑子转的还挺快。”

 

偏执

            “这个夹娃娃机好奇怪，无论我怎么夹都夹不上来。”

            “……所以你干脆就把整台机器买回来了？？”

 

身高问题

            “不管你怎么说，我的鞋子一定要有跟。”

 

纪念

            “他说话的方式，他笑起来的声音，都很奇特……就像Michael Jackson。”

            【出自桶的机油，某个采访里看到的，艹啊简直就是我拉郎的灵感来源】

 

吃醋

            “你说实话！你和那个Robin Finck到底是什么关系！？”

            “？？？？？普通……同事？？”

            “不要狡辩！我看了现场了，他扭来扭去总是往你这边凑是怎么回事！！！”

            “哎！？我……那是……他、他是告诉我应该准备弹下一段——”

            “我不信！！他肯定是在你面具上亲了一口，你……你赶紧把那个面具给我扔掉！！！！！”

            “？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”


	5. 40 to 50

**舞台风格**

            “我听说有吉他手演出之后会砸碎吉他。”

            “哦。”

            “还有吉他手会直接把吉他烧掉，好像是Jimi Hendrix？”

            “哦。”

            “似乎还有用消防斧砍碎的，听起来很暴力的样子。”

            “……你到底想说什么？”

            “Bucket你要不要考虑一下？”

            “不，我没钱。”

            “……”

 

**中肯**

           “无论你弹得多好我都不会请你一起巡演的。”

           “为什么？”

           “因为你总是即兴，而我的巡演一定要安排有序。”

           “也是。”

           【在这一点上大家的评价惊人地一致：同一首曲子在每次现场都不一样。】

 

**迷弟**

            “天啊啊啊啊啊你居然真的要迈克乔丹合作了！！”

            “是啊。怎么？”

            “你能帮我要一张他的签名吗？——不，我可以直接去看吗？！我只要在旁边看看就好了！对了我还给他写了一首歌我能不能带吉他去弹给他听？你说他会喜欢吗？？”

            “……你冷静点。”

 

**强迫症**

            “Bucket你去理个发好吗。”

 

**正常表白之一**

            “我爱你。”

            “即使我全身皮肤斑驳得像奶牛一样？”

            “对。”

            【汪的一声哭了出来。】

 

**人格障碍**

            “你说！！你爱的到底是我还是Captain EO！！？？？”

            “那你呢？！你爱的是Bucket还是Michael Myers！！！”

            “……”

            “……”

            “【爆发】谁特么爱的是Michael Myers！！！！！！”

 

**性癖三**

            “你高潮的时候能不能不要乱咬人？”

            “可是你老是捂着我的嘴。”

            “你咬在我的手指上，所有人都看得出来我吃了腥。”

            “……那你不要捂我的嘴嘛。”

            “但是我就是喜欢看你叫不出来，浑身颤抖着射出来的样子。”

 

**呻吟**

            “哦……嗯啊、啊啊啊……噢！啊……呜——呃！！唔！！！”

            【参考《In the Closet》的背景。】

 

**毁童年**

            “不！！哪里都可以，但是不要在迪士尼里面，拜托！！！”

            “叫你乱撩！玩火就得负责灭火——上我，快！！！”

 

**正常表白之二**

            “你对我是什么感情？”

            “为什么问？”

            “因为我觉得我对你不止是爱情。”

            “——还有亲情，对不对？”

            “应该是的。”

            “就像家人一样，对吗？”

            “对。”


	6. 51 to 60

**梦境，一**

            “我做了一个梦。”

            “什么梦？”

            “我梦到你站在聚光灯下，跳着Billie Jean。所有人都看着你，我看着你。”

            “然后呢？”

            “我看着你一直跳，美极了。然后我觉得，即使你永远都看不到我也不要紧。”

 

**无题**

            “但是我已经看到你了啊。”

            “我知道。”

            “我知道这是一段非常不公平的关系。——对你来说非常不公平。”

            “……但是我不介意。”

 

**非正常告白，五**

            “I love you。”

            “I love you more。”

            “好的。”

            “——噗嗤！”

 

**实事求是**

            “我不搞一夜情。”

            “哎？”

            “我不想弄出‘一夜情’这种绯闻。”

            “——别开玩笑了！！一夜怎么够！！！！”

            “啊、啊哈！？”

 

**情侣同款**

            “说起来……我们好像没有情侣款的东西哎。”

            “情侣款？有啊。”

            “是么！？是什么？？？”

            “白袜子。”

            “袜子！！！？？？？？”

 

**胡说八道，一**

            “如果我早上不吃一块巧克力的话，我就会一整天都没精神。”

            “……所以你把一整盒都吃掉了？”

 

**舞台上的汗水**

            “聚光灯好热，出了汗又不能擦。亲爱的你有什么办法吗？”

            “用婴儿爽身粉，好闻又吸汗。”

            “好的！！！”

            【……叫你每次上台都把自己裹得那么严实。】

            【不记得从哪里看到的了，不少被请到台上和迈迈跳舞的姑娘们都说他身上有一股好闻的爽身粉的味道……炸裂。】

 

**情侣间的无意义对话**

            “Michael and Buckethead, sitting in a tree——”

            “K-I-S-S-I-N-G！！！！”

 

**胡说八道，二**

            “你知道我是一只鸡，对吧？”

            “对啊。”

“——其实我是一只高贵的梵天鸡！！没想到吧！！！！！！”

“嚯！好厉害！！！”

 

**不满**

            “你能不能好好玩Pocky Game？？”

            “不，吃到更多的Pocky才更有趣。”


	7. Chapter 7

**胡说八道，三**

            “Bucket我想要小孩。”

            “小孩挺好的，我也喜欢。”

            “你生一个给我玩。”

            “今晚就去给你下个蛋。”

            【。。我都在想些什么】

 

**背德**

            “今天，我睡了我仰慕了十年的偶像。”

 

**饭前祷告**

            “感谢仁慈的上帝，今天Bucket也没有试着搭鸡窝。”

 

**鸡塌手**

            “为什么你从来吉他不离身？”

            “我舍不得。”

            “……你们吉他手真是奇怪。”

            【记得看到过纪录片里说，鸡塌手们连上厕所都不愿意把吉他放下……】

 

**熊孩子**

            “我不要喝橙汁！我要喝阔落！！”

            “……”

            “我不要吃青菜！我要吃炸鸡！！！”

            “……”

            “披萨上不要放菠萝，要放培根！！很多很多的培根！！！”

            “——Bucket你给我闭嘴！！！！”

 

**选择**

            “你是要喝咖啡，还是茶，还是我？”

 

**无理取闹**

            “Bucket，你怎么了？”

            “我不高兴！”

            “怎么了？”

            “我都看到了！你两个月前亲了一个女人！”

            “啊？？两个月前？两个月前……我在巡演啊？？”

            “不要狡辩！我都看到了，你亲了那个女人，还对她说‘我爱你’！！”

            “那是我的歌迷，歌迷！！”

            “我不管！你一定是不爱我了！！”【哭闹】

            “？？？？？？？”

 

**发型**

            “Bucket？”

            “嗯？”

            “你头发很长，对吧？”

            “……你在想什么直说。”

            “考虑编个脏辫吗？”

            “啊哈？？”

 

**走神**

            “……such a pain in the ass。”

            “你说什么？屁股痛？我昨晚太用力了？”

 

**超速**

            “亲爱的，我以后再也——唔！”

            “对不起！！你还好吗！？”

            “我再、再也不想坐你开的车了。”

            “……”

            “你开的车比过山车还可怕。”

            “好了你不要再说了。”


End file.
